Nobody's Home Raven&BB Songfic
by DigitalGlowStick
Summary: This is a songfic with Nobody's Home By Averill. I think that this song is perfict for Raven. R&R Extreme BB


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Averill Lavigne, or Trapt :(**

**Nobody's Home- Averill Lavigne **

**(NOTE:**_ italics _**mean the person speaking is thinking to his/herself)**

Beast Boy POV

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**_

"Hey Raven, do you want to play catch?"

The Titans were at the park having a picnic.

"No, can't you see I'm reading?"

"Oh, come on, it will be fun, just you and me."

"I said NO."

"Pleasessssss!"

"No."

"Ok, fine." Beast boy walked away sadly.

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

Raven POV

'_Why would I _ever_ want to play catch with him? Can't he see that I want to be alone? I always want to be alone.' _The last words that went through her mind puzzled her a little. _'I do always want to be alone. I'll be alone forever and I don't mind it. That is the way I like it, silent solitude.'_

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**_

'_I don't know why he would want to play with me anyway, I mean, why would anyone want to do anything with me? They just don't understand.'_

_**Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

'_I don't' fit with them, and I think that they all know it they just act like I belong. They all do it. All except, Beast Boy. He actually tries to make me happy. He knows that I can't be happy. I wish he would stop trying._

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

Beast Boy's POV

"C'mon Raven, We have to get back to the tower."

"What?" Raven looked up from her book.

"We have to go home, its getting dark."

"Ok, I'll catch up, you go ahead." With that, Beast Boy turned in to an eagle flew off towards the tower.

Raven POV

Raven stood and watched him fly away into the dull blue and pink skies of dusk. Once he was out of sight, she turned and walked in the opposite direction of Titan's Tower.

Raven walked for hours in the night and thought about her life and how it seemed that Beast Boy always wanted her to be happy, no matter what.

'_He was there for me all the time. Whenever I needed help, or just needed to be cheered up, he was there with a bad joke or two. The time when he and Cyborg found my mirror, he stayed to help me fight Hatred. Without him, I could have lost. He is always there, trying to make me try his tofu dogs or whatever. _She laughed a little at that thought. _'Tofu, mhm, Cyborg is wrong, it isn't so bad. Beast Boy was there when the book used me and after he helped defeat the dragon, he was there to comfort me. I really owe him a lot. He has done so much for me. _

_**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh**_

BB POV

"Hey Beast Boy, have you seen Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"NO, have you?"

"Of course not! If I had I wouldn't be asking you. Duh!"

"Oh, ok." Beast Boy walked away, a little disappointed. He had been worrying about Raven ever since she hadn't come back from the park.

'_I'm going top go look for her.'_

"Guys, I'm going out, I'll be back later."

"But its like ten o'clock!" protested Cyborg.

"I know."

Beast Boy turned into an eagle and flew out an open window into the warm summer night in search of Raven. He flew for three hours until he found Raven sitting on a park bench with her head in her hands crying.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

"Raven?"

"sniff What sniff"

"It's ok, your not alone, not anymore."

"Beast Boy!" She jumped off the bench and landed in Beast Boy's arms.

Beast boy was a little surprised at this sudden affection, but then embraced Raven lovingly.

They sat down on the bench again and Raven told Beast Boy everything about what she had been thinking. When she finished, se was curled up in his lap almost asleep.

"Let's go home." Beast Boy said to the now sleeping Raven. He picked her up and carried back to Titan's Tower.

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**_

**End**

_Quote if the Day: "…Am I still breathing, have I lost that feeling, am I made of glass cause you see right through me…"  
__-Made of Glass Trapt_

_I love quoting lines from the songs that just so happen to be playing when I write these._

_I hope you all like this. Review please, oh and I'm going to post this and then work on another songfic with Simple Plan._


End file.
